


we'll meet again

by shuukei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuukei/pseuds/shuukei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for @memorde like a week ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll meet again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [renaissance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissance/gifts).



Ennoshita and Futakuchi meet on the opposite sides of the court in their first year.

After high school, Futakuchi was 98% sure that they'd never ever meet each other every again.

And yet again - here they are, trapped under a bus stop together, eyeing each other from the far ends of their temporary sanctuary as the rain beats down harder and harder.

Futakuchi only lives a block or so away - but he hates rain, and he always gets sick whenever he walks in the rain, so he's hoping that if he stays here long enough, than maybe it'll stop raining so hard.

He has no idea why Karasuno's future captain is here, but he squints at the shorter, a frown settling on his lips as he lowers his phone, a contemplative look on his face.

Ennoshita notices his staring though, and he turns a sleepy-eyed expression to look at the other male, raising an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem?" he asks, and Futakuchi squints even more.

"What are you doing here," Futakuchi asks - really, demands - and he adds, "Isn't Karasuno like. A billion miles that way."

The guy laughs, and Futakuchi huffs, raising his head slightly. "I came here to scout out some filming locations, but then it started raining ... so I'm going to head home on the bus before they stop," Ennoshita confesses, a sheepish smile rising on his lips.

Futakuchi frowns, but he huffs. "You film?" A simple enough question.

"Yeah! I'd like to go to university for filmography, but it's not really something i focus on right now. volleyball, and school, you know." Ennoshita says this patiently, and it annoys him, but Futakuchi can't even be mad.

 **(** Okay, so maybe he's had a crush on Ennoshita Chikara, and maybe it's been since inter-high, but no one needs to know. **)**

Ennoshita blinks, but they hear a honk, and lights, and he sees the bus coming quickly, and Ennoshita smiles at him.

"Sorry," he apologizes, "but that's my bus. maybe we'll see each other again, yeah?"

Futakuchi clicks his tongue. "So eager to get away? Mm, whatever. See you next year at inter-high. We'll win."

The shorter guy lets out a little laugh, before he nods. "Yeah, maybe!" he turns, but he straightens, as if he forgot something. "Oops, wait!"

Futakuchi opens his mouth to try and ask 'what' but - he feels a pair of lips on his, and a face remarkably close to his own, and he blinks rapidly. When the other pulls away, he keeps blinking, looking puzzled and confused, and maybe a little scared.

Ennoshita smiles knowingly. "Well, it was nice talking to you, Futakuchi-kun. maybe we'll see each other again!" And he runs onto the bus without another word, leaving Futakuchi in the dust.

He brings his fingers up to his lips and in that moment - he curses Ennoshita Chikara for being so fucking smooth.

 **(** And he'll bug Aone to text shorty for his number. **)**

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter @datetechs


End file.
